It Always Leads To You
by Keeper Of The Dragon Flame
Summary: Austin and Ally have never met, but when they end up as costars in the school play as boyfriend and girlfriend, things get a little complicated. Even though Austin is 3 years older, the sexual tension is thick and with everyone in school vying for these two to be together, what will happen?


**A/N: I own nothing except the plot**

* * *

Ally Dawson waited impatiently for the clock to turn twelve, and the lunch bell to ring. There she sat in her second period Science class, listening to her teacher, Mr Matthews, drone on about chemical equation s. Twirling her dark brown hair around her index finger, she turned her head to the right to look at her best friend Trish de la Rosa, the petite Latina with wild black hair caught her eye and mimicked shooting herself for all the fun this class was.  
Ally couldn't blame her.  
Turning to the left, she looked at her other best friend Cassidy Simons, her dirty blonde hair glowing in the classroom's fluorescent lights. Cassidy was intensely copying down whatever it was that their teacher was teaching, and usually Ally would be doing the same, but today, she was very nervous.  
Today was Audition Day.  
The state wide drama festival was coming up in just under two months, and each high school in the state was to prepare a short production with a small cast and crew. Since it was such a big deal, everyone interested was to meet in the auditorium at lunch.  
Which was only two minutes from now.  
Drowning out the last few minutes, the teenaged girl pulled her cellphone out of her brown suede purse that matched her precious brown journal.  
**1 TEXT MESSAGE.**  
Ally quickly tapped "Open" and saw that it was from Kira Starr, her third and final best friend.  
**HEY ALS,****  
****U READY FOR AUDITIONS? I AM!****  
****LOVE YA LOTS****  
****SEE YA SOON!****  
****-K**  
Smiling, Ally snapped her antique flip phone shut. Looking up she realized that the rest of her class had already escaped for lunch hour, she was alone.  
Grabbing her books, she rushed out of the ghost room into the crowded hallway. Not looking where she was going, she slammed into what seemed like a brick wall, scattering her belongings all over the ground.  
"Oh Shit!" She exclaimed, hurrying to pick up all of her belongings, jumping slightly as a hand reached down to help her. "I am so sorry! I don't usually involve anyone with my clumsiness! I-"  
Ally trailed off as she looked up into dark brown eyes and a shining smile. His blonde hair was radiating like the sun, vivid and bright.  
"No worries, just be more careful next time okay?" Ally had seen the boy before, Marino High was a small school. He was two or three grades ahead of her. She had no idea of what his name was.  
Nodding her head, she murmured a quick thank you and made her way to the Auditorium. The doors echoed loudly as she entered, causing the eyes of thirty students to flash towards her. One pair of eyes stood out in particular.  
Kira Starr stood in the third to last row, waving Ally over. Kira, as always, looked drop dead gorgeous, in a deep red sun dress that fit her perfectly. She wasn't unaware of the people who fawned after her, she just wasn't interested in relationships.  
"Ally!"  
"Kira!" The two friends embraced in a bone crushing hug, giggling as they sat down. Up on stage, Mrs Nyeo, the drama and music teacher, called everyone's attention.  
"Students!" She called gleefully, clapping her hands together. "It is so lovely for all of you to come out for this year's drama festival! As you well know, the cast and crew are very small, so don't feel discouraged if you don't make it this year, there are still many other opportunities to be involved! Come up and get a passage to read!"  
Kira and Ally made their way up the aisle to the stage, as their hands wrapped around the papers with the passages on them, the doors echoed shut again.  
Turning around, Ally saw a blonde boy standing at the top of the aisle smirking. It was the same one that she knocked into in the hallway not ten minutes ago.  
"Austin Moon!" Mrs Nyeo exclaimed. "I was wondering where you were young man!"  
"Sorry, I had something urgent."  
"Not a problem darling!" The teacher surveyed the girls of the group, scanning until they landed on Ally. "Ally dear! Can you take this passage to Austin?" She handed the girl two sheets of paper. "The one underneath is yours."  
"Um Okay." Ally took the passages from her teacher then made her way towards the boy. She finally reached him, and handed him his paper. "Here ya go."  
"Thanks." She read hers over and internally face palmed, one look at Austin to know he was doing the same.  
Because at the bottom of their passages, was a stage direction that made both of them uncomfortable.  
Their characters had to make out...

* * *

**Read/ Follow/ Favorite/ Review**


End file.
